epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2wiki
Mostly worked on this wiki as http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.209.168.214 ,but decided to create account. 2wiki 07:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Gus' Introduction Can you add Gremlin Gus' Introduction from the japanese version?Kingdom210 20:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom210 At the moment ,I can only add Gus's name in Japanese (Already added this to his article) and his bio on the official website. Sadly. This bio is very short and pretty useless . ( Not the best translation) guiding role of the Wasteland. Reliable partner with variety of advice for Mickey. Nothing new or interesting. Epic Mickey JPN There are videos of Epic Mickey in japanese on youtube, from users like epicmickeyp, mannmaruomusubi and starchiduru. check them out.Kingdom210 14:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I already saw a few of those. They haven't progressed very far yet. I'm actually following a few japanese let's plays on Nicozon. One of the first things I noticed and didn't like was that they censored some stuff in the cutscenes. Compare the Opening with the Mad Doctor cutscene or the cutscene of the thinner disaster (when you first arrive in Mean Street) from the western version to the Japanese version.2wiki 18:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you add the changes from the japanese vesion?Kingdom210 23:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I would rather call them censored parts ,because of which "changes" they made. It's usually the darker parts of the cutscenes which are censored. No one has posted a complete jp playthrough yet ,but to start things: 1: The scissor/drill/chainsaw part in the opening with the Mad Doctor has been removed. Only the eye and plunger remain. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgp6cblONFE 2: Gus explains about the thinner disaster. When the Jug drops into Wasteland. West: A wave of thinner floods mean street and people flee. The flood erases a goofy look-a-like and several spatters show up. Japanese: Several green (gas/smoke like) tentacles show up. People flee. An image of Dark beauty castle appears surrounded by these green tentacle things and the sound of paint being absorbed is heard. http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm15349581 Side scrolling stages to Mean Street (Like "Tru the mirror" ) can be skipped. http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm15531294 2wiki 22:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) About Wonderland... I am SO sorry about that! You see, I tried to edit it from my high school's computer, and that, obviously, was a BIG mistake! It complicates EVERYTHING! Instead of just showing a bold/italicized/linked word or picture on the editing page, it spells out all the binary crap! Before, it wouldn't even let me hit the publish button (kind of a good thing now, huh?) but my school got new computers for the new year, and now it'll let me publish. I didn't expect all the crap I mentioned before to actually be listed! Like I said, I was at school. I didn't get the chance to fix it until a few minutes ago. It's all back to normal now. So sorry for the inconvenience and confusion. P.S. You read the Wonderland page? Do you like it? I remade it from the old "Blue Bayou" page and added the photo myself. OswaldEvile 23:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help my sister (Mickeyiscool1999) needed the help because we are trying to be good charaters for this game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EpicMickeyLover10121998 16:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC)EpicMickeyLover10121998 & Mickeyiscool1999 HELP!!!!! Do you know where the gremlins are that in lonsome manor that destroy the bettleworx genorators?? EpicMickeyLover10121998 19:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC)EpicMickeyLover10121998 You have to add your blog posts to the News category. User:CoronaholicI waste my time, telling people I waste my time 02:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC)